A Puppet Master Returns, a Kankuro One Shot lemon
by Harumi Kitomi
Summary: Hikari had always had had a thing for Kankuro, but she would never admit that to anyone, even herself. But will things change when he comes back to the village hidden in the leaves for a little visit? Kankuro X OC


**All reviews, comments and overall opinions are much appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Info:<span>**

Name: Hikari Yamanaka

Age: 17

Village: Konoha

Past: When she was young(around 8), her parents died on a mission, they were killed by sand shinobi's. So she went live with her uncle and horrible little cousin Ino. They eventually became friends but it was a love/hate relationship.

Appearance: Stands about five foot five. Has blonde hair by her shoulders,with bangs like Konan, but with a hair-clip skull and blueish gray eyes. She wears a black tank top with a huge scary skull in the middle. She wears black short shorts with fishnet thighs and high shin shinobi boots (like Sakura's). She wears her black headband on her forehead like most of shinobi's.

Family: Inoichi Yamanaka-uncle-; Ino Yamanaka- cousin; parents are deceased

Rank: Jonin

Personality: She looks tough for those that don't know her, but she is a sweetheart with her closest friends. She likes to mess up and torment her enemies before killing him. She takes no for an answer, and she's really proud of her clan. She's the kinda of girl that would do anything to protect the ones she loves.

Likes: S&M, black, skulls, heavy music, reading people's minds (its her ability) and tease them with that. Training her family mind jutsu's or her friends, partying and drinking.

Dislikes: Sand shinobi's, when Ino acts jealous of her. Sasuke (because Ino talks about him all the time), and cocky people.

Friends:Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Temari and Hinata.

Enemies:Sasori, and Ino.

Crush: Kankuro

****Stats:****

Strength: 4/10

Chakra control: 10/10

Speed: 6/10

Agility: 6/10

Defense: 6/10

Tracking: 8/10

Healing: 5/10

Sealing: 4/10

Ninjutsu: 9/10

Taijutsu: 3/10

Genjutsu: 10/10

Social skills: 5/10

**Story:** A Puppet Master Returns

"Hey Hikari! Did you hear? Did you hear?" Ino's loud mouth repeated itself yelling in my ear as I prepared to walk out the door to go to Ichiraku Ramen to meet up with Naruto and Kiba.

I had planned to hang out with the guys for a day of training and show off my new jutsu's I had been perfecting, then after that we would meet back at Ichiraku Ramen and chow down. I had just gotten ready and was almost at the door when my obnoxious cousin Ino showed up and started shouting nonsense in my ear.

"No and I don't care." I sighed as I clipped my hair up in my favorite skull clip and reached for the door handle.

"Well you should care! I heard that Temari and Kankuro are coming back to the leaf village for a visit!" She shouted excitingly as I turned my head to her in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" I asked, not believing what I was hearing.

It had been a few months since I had seen Temari and Kankuro, and even Gaara for that matter. I figured I wouldn't be seeing them anytime soon since Gaara was the new Kazekage and all. But now this new bit of information gave me hope. I missed the trio of sand ninja despite the fact that were indeed from the village hidden in the sand. They all gave me some promise that not all sand shinobi were evil and were out to kill other shinobi's families.

"Of course I'm serious you nimrod! Now where do you think you're going?" She questioned as she stood in front of the door way with her hands on her hips, blocking my escape route.

"None of your business pig face. Now get out of my way." I retorted as I went to pull her away from the door.

She pushed my hand away and gave me a glare.

"Excuse me? I am your cousin whom you live with! I have every right to know where you go and how you spend your free time!" She shouted with her fists at her sides.

"Just because you don't have friends doesn't mean it gives you the right to invade my personal life." I laughed in a cruel tone at my own joke.

"Why you...!" She aimed for my face as she threw her fist at me to punch me but I ducked and pushed her aside swiftly, far away from the door.

I didn't care that she had just crashed into the coffee table by the couch when I pushed her away or that she growled with rage as I slammed the door behind me. All the I knew was I had made a run for the outside world and didn't look back.

As I ran further and further away from the house I could hear her hoarse yelling in the distance,

"Hikari! You are so dead when you come back home! Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, whatever you say pig face." I whispered to myself as I smirked triumphantly and kept on running towards my destination at a brisk yet smooth pace.

I slowly approached the empty counter at the Ichi Raku Ramen noodle shop. I looked around haphazardly, only to find that Kiba and Naruto were no where in sight. I wondered where they could have been because I had told them to meet me at twelve o' clock sharp at this exact spot. It was odd that they weren't here at the moment because they never were the type of guys to blow someone off or be late.

"Hey, Hikari? Is something wrong?" I peered back over at the Ramen shop to see the chef, Teuchi, giving me a confused stare from under the white banner.

Just like Naruto, I had to be one of Teuchi's best customers since I had moved to Konoha, and came here just about every day for a few bowls of his amazing Ramen after training.

"Yeah there is. Have you seen Naruto or Kiba? They were suppose to meet me here so we could go out and train together. Then we were going to come back for some Ramen." I frowned at him and sighed.

"Sorry, can't say I have." He spoke sincerely and shook his head.

"Oh, I see. Well thanks. I guess I'll just go look for them or something." I sighed again and was just about to walk away when I heard someone calling my name from behind.

"Oh my gosh! Is that really you Hikari? Still sporting that unusually dark look I see." I quickly turned around to see a smug Temari walking my way.

My eyes widened and I couldn't help but let a widening grin cross my face.

"Temari!" I exclaimed as I ran over to greet her with open arms.

She gave me a tight squeeze and pulled back with a smile.

"It's really good to see you again. How have you been? Hope you've been showing that cousin of yours who's boss." She smirked and I couldn't help but laugh, thinking back to the incident that had happened just this morning.

"It's good to see you too. And I've been doing just fine. So what brings you to the village hidden in the leaves? A mission? Or are you just here to check up on your old friends?" I kept a content smile on my face as she continued to smile back.

"Well Kankuro and I were lucky enough to get a week or so off from helping Gaara and we figured we'd visit everyone here and see how you all were doing." She replied.

"Well that's sure nice of you. Speaking of which, you haven't happened to see Naruto or Kiba around have you?" I questioned her, doubting that she had actually seen them.

"Actually I have. They ran into the forest along with Kankuro so he could show them his newly modified puppets." She smiled with satisfaction.

My face fell into an uneasy frown after she said this.

_They blew me off to hang out with Kankuro instead? Oh how lovely. _I thought and then sighed with frustration.

"What's wrong?" Temari looked at me with curiosity and I just shook my head.

"Nothing. It's just I was suppose to train with those two today and go have dinner at Ichi Raku Ramen later with them, but I guess spending time with Kankuro is more important. I mean we don't get to see you guys that often, so I guess it's ok that they just blew me off without even telling me." I sighed again, not wanting to sound selfish.

It wasn't like I had been planning this day of training since a few weeks ago or anything.

"Oh nonsense! Let's head over there right now! I'm sure Kankuro wouldn't mind watching you guys train and I wouldn't mind either. Heck, you were all he talked about when we were on our way over here." She gave me a winning smile.

"Really?" I tried to hide the disbelief from my voice.

_Kankuro had been talking about me?_

"Well yeah! He kept saying how much he wanted to see you. He never stopped talking about how much he missed you. I didn't really understand it though. I mean it wasn't like you guys hung out a lot right? Maybe he has a little crush on you or something..." She trailed off into space as we continued to stand there.

I felt a sly shade of red brush across my face and I couldn't help but smile. Kankuro? Having a crush on me? The thought was very flattering. I mean, Temari was right about Kankuro and I not hanging out a lot in the past, but still, the very few moments we had hung out together were had been very memorable for me. Looking back, I reminisced on how much I missed that cat-like grin of his.

"Hello? Earth to Hikari? Are you ok?" Temari was waving a hand in my face.

"Heh, of course! I was just thinking was all. So, we should go find the guys now right?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head with my hand nervously.

"Right." She smiled and grabbed my arm, just as we were about to head off into the Konoha forest.

"I can't wait to see Kankuro again." I blurted out as I thought about what I was going to say to him as soon as I saw him.

"Oh really?" Temari gave me a toothy yet devious grin.

I quickly shook my head and looked away, feeling embarrassed.

_Why the hell did I feel the need to say that out loud? _I questioned myself.

"Heh, what I meant to say was that I haven't seen him in so long..." I trailed off, not being able to come up with an excuse fast enough.

"It seems to me you've been missing for him awhile." Temari remarked with that keen smile on her face.

It was true that I had been missing Kankuro for a long while but at the same time I wasn't going to literally admit that to Temari, and it wasn't exactly like I had been thinking about him for a while before I had found out that he and Temari were going to visit Konoha...

Okay that was a lie too because just last night I had had a dream about kissing him and getting his hot purple make-up smeared all over mt lips and cheeks but still! I was not about to admit to Temari that I liked him!

I growled with annoyance which Temari immediately picked up on.

"Don't deny it Hikari. I can tell that you have." She seemed to grin wider which only made me deny it more.

"I have not! Like I said, I was just wondering how he was was all." I crossed my arms and huffed like a child.

"Sure, sure." Temari rolled her eyes just as we entered the forest's clearing.

I immediately took notice of how Naruto and Kiba were surprisingly staring at Kankuro's new puppets. The puppets themselves were interesting, one being in the form of a man, and one being in the form of a woman. Kankuro stood there with a satisfactory look on his face and made the puppets move around a bit and do a little dance with his strings of Chakra coming off his fingers. The guys laughed at this and I heard Temari laugh too.

That was when the guys looked over at us and actually took notice of how we were standing there, watching them carefully.

"Oh, hey Temari." Kankuro came over to greet her, letting his puppets fall gracefully to the ground; Naruto and Kiba followed him.

I saw how Naruto and Kiba both cringed when hey saw that I was there too. They apparently did blow me off on purpose, those jerks.

"So, showing off your new puppets huh? You always were a show off." Temari sighed and then looked over at me who just happened to be looking at Kankuro intently.

I liked his new face paint. It was the same brilliant shade of purple and it was painted over his nose and even highlighted his dark eyes a bit. I found it to very becoming of him and I couldn't help but blush as I starred at him. I felt her nudge me just as Kankuro happened to look my way.

"Oh Hikari. It's real nice to see you again. What have you been up to?" Kankuro's face seemed to light up when he said my name and I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Who me? Heh... Um... You know... I've just been training and stuff like that..." I almost sounded as bad as Hinata with all my squirming and blushing.

"Oh really? That's awesome. I've been doing the same thing. I just got these new puppets you see. I was showing Naruto and Kiba how they worked and what there best features are." He grinned with self accomplishment.

"Cool..." I trailed off as I stood there feeling awkward with nothing better to say.

_Dammit! This is so unlike me! How can one guy make me have a loss for words? I feel like a frikin idiot! _I thought, feeling stupid but was quick to blush as soon as Kankuro started to talk to me again.

"So, uh, do you have any plans for the day?" Kankuro asked shyly as I happened to see Temari smirking at me from behind Kankuro.

"Um... well... I was going to train with Naruto and Kiba today... But they kinda blew me off to hang out with you." I glared at the two guys who were hiding behind Kankuro and they gave me frightened looks back.

"Oh wow! I am so sorry! How about you train with me? It's the least I can do for screwing up your day." Kankuro rubbed the back of his head sincerely and I noticed Temari giving me a thumbs up from behind Kankuro.

I laughed nervously.

"Ha-ha... It's not your fault. You don't have to help me train if you don't want to..." I trailed off into space not wanting to sound rude.

As a matter a fact I really wanted to train with Kankuro, but I kind of wanted to do it alone. It was no thanks to Temari however to blurt out the idea first.

"That's a great idea Kankuro! You and Hikari here can train here in the woods while I take these hungary boys out to lunch. What do you say? Naruto? Kiba? All the Ramen you can eat! And I'll even go out and buy a few doggie treats for your big doggie Akamaru too!" She threw a wink at me and I looked at her with utter shock.

Oh my god! What was she doing? Was she trying to make me emotionally die? I mean I wanted to train with Kankuro alone and all but now I was having second thoughts. I mean what if something happened like say, I started spewing out my heart to him? Because when I got nervous, those were the kind of things I tended to do.

"That sounds great! I mean I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah me too. How about you Akamaru?" Kiba asked as he bend down to pet his large dogs head.

Akamaru happily barked in response which made Temari grin excitingly.

"Well I guess its all settled then. Lets head on over to Ichiraku right now and leave these two ninja to there own devices." Temari laughed and immediately started to walk out of the forest without another word along with Kiba, Naruto and Akamaru trailing closely behind.

_I wonder what she means by 'to there own devices.' _ I shivered at the idea, feeling wrapped in my own thoughts.

"So Hikari, should we get started then?" Kankuro inquired as he already started to pick up his puppets with his Chakra strings.

He seemed like he was really looking forward to training with me; I felt a sudden burst of determination and ignored the fact that I had a so called little crush on him.

"Hell yeah!" I jumped into my ninja stance, ready to show him everything I had.

He laughed lightly.

"Well alright. Should I go easy on you? Or can I trust that you're enough of a real ninja to handle everything I got?" He gave me a smirk and I took his question in more ways than one, immediately turning red at the the thought.

"Oh, I can handle it alright!" I gave him a snappy comment, brushed off my shyness and prepared for him to start the battle.

"Alright then. Let's go!" He shouted as he lunged both his puppets at me at once.

I easily dodged them and pulled out an elongated Kunai knife to defend myself with. He tried to swerve the puppets around and catch me in their grip but I spun around fast enough and pushed them back with a swift slash from my Kunai. I then dashed at him just as he forced his puppets off of the ground and lunged them at me again. This time I purposely let them catch me, knowing full well that I had already made a substitution jutsu in my place.

My former self poofed into mid air when there razor sharp knives shot out, while my real self hid carefully in a tall tree just behind him. I couldn't help but let a sly grin cross my lips as he looked around in shock to see where my real self was.

_It's too late for you. Now your mind will be mine to read. I'll know every move you make before you even make it._ I smirked and started to do rapid hand signs.

"Secret technique, mind reading jutsu!" I spoke out and I could immediately hear everything that was going through Kankuro's mind as small particles of my Chakra shot out from my mind and entered his.

_Damn! Where did she go? I swore I had her! I have to find her before she gets the jump on me!_ I snickered at his thoughts and quickly began to devise a plan as I fed off his next attack method.

_I'll just have one puppet swerve around to her whenever she decides to come out and she'll have to dodge it, then I'll just attack her with the other one. _He reasoned logically, but it wasn't going to be enough.

I made a few more hand signs.

"Secret technique, mind clone jutsu!" I whispered carefully as two clones seemed out of the ground before him.

I loved toying with my opponents. Once my Chakra entered their mind, I could mess with my opponent as I pleased. As far as he knew, the clones he was seeing were real clones but in actuality, they were just illusions, that I had made him see with my jutsu. So literally there wasn't even anyone there to begin with.

_Clones Huh? She'll have to try harder if she wants to beat me. _I could see him grin from atop my concealed tree branch and I just shook my head.

Lets see how he likes those clones of mine.

He threw the puppets at them and just as he thought he had made them disappear, the puppets passed right through them and I giggled.

_What the hell? I swear I hit them! _He tried the same tactic again and ended up with the same result.

I could hold in my laughter, which was what gave me away.

_Over there!_ He ignored the clones and made his puppets fly into the air and attack the tree branch I was on with open arms of knifes and blades.

I swiftly dodged the feeble attack and landed in between my clones.

_Got her!_ He grinned and tried to get me with his puppets again but I jumped up as soon as he even moved them in my direction, causing him to lunge at the clones instead.

"Sorry Kankuro, I'm not letting you win." I turned around to face him and gave him a smooth smile.

_That's what she thinks. _He smirked at me and attempted to pull his puppets away from my clones but I had made them grab his puppets so that he couldn't pull them away.

"What?" he gasped in shock and I laughed again.

I started to walk over to him with my Kunai raised as he continued to try and pull his puppets away from the grip of my clones. It was kind of funny how it was all just a little mind trick using ninjutsu and genjutsu combined. In all reality, no one was holding onto his puppets. I laughed again.

_Oh crap! She's going to kill me! Oh crap I'm going to die at the hands if this beautiful dark angel!_ He sounded frantic as he tried to disconnect his Chakra from his puppets but by using my Jutsu, that too became an impossible task for him to accomplish.

_Wait... Did he just call me beautiful? _I had to get a better grip on my Kunai before I dropped it from the disbelief I felt coursing through my veins.

I slowly began to walk over to Kankuro who was still in a battle with himself to get his puppets loose. I easily pressed my Kunai to his throat just as I made him drop his Chakra lines from his puppets and I let my clones dissipate into the heavy air.

"So, I guess I lose huh?" He asked as his arms fell to his sides.

I smiled as I put my Kunai back into my back ninja tool pocket.

"Yeah I guess so. Sad part is, I didn't even break a sweat." I grinned at him and he smiled slightly back.

_Kiss me. _I heard the last of his thoughts erupt through my head just as the effects of my Jutsu faded away.

"Wait, what?" I looked at him with a confused expression on my face.

I couldn't believe what had just run through my mind.

"I didn't say anything." He tried to hold his composure from turning into a nervous one.

I blushed slightly as I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. He pulled away quickly and turned away from me.

_I thought he told me to kiss him! Crap! What have I done! _I screamed at myself on the inside for being such a compulsive idiot.

"I heard you Kankuro! You told me to kiss you! I used my Jutsu during the battle to hear your thoughts!" I blurted out with a sudden burst of anger.

He quickly turned back around, his face flushing with a bright shade of red.

"Wait what? You heard me say that? I mean, wait... You read my thoughts?" He looked super surprised but not angry.

"Um... yeah. I'm sorry. I mean about blurting that out. I thought when you turned around and pulled away from me it meant that you were angry. I'm also sorry about reading your thoughts. It's just the only jutsu I grew up knowing how to use. I can't read your thoughts not though..." I smiled nervously as he started to smile.

"No! Don't be sorry. That little kiss was just a real shock to me is all... And your telling me you can't read my mind right now right?" he had a seemingly harmless grin widening on his face.

"Oh... And no. I can't read your thoughts right now." I went to rub the back of my head when all of a sudden, Kankuro grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hot and passionate kiss.

I gasped and he used the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as he started to search ever crevice and mark every stop. He ran his tongue along mine carefully and started to move his hands up and down along the sides of my stomach, making me shiver with excitement.

He slowly pushed me into the tree behind me while never breaking our passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to pull him closer to me as the kiss seemed to get hotter and hotter. He then pulled away and gave me a smile just before he started to kiss down my jawline and down my neck. I moaned as he found my sweet spot and started to lick and suck on it repeatedly.

As he continued to suck on my neck, I managed to slide his hood off and tangle my hands in his soft brown hair. I could feel him smile into my neck as he started to tug on my shirt, meaning he wanted it off. I broke away from him for a brief second and slid my black shirt off, throwing it to the ground beside me. He was quick to latch onto my neck again and trail down as my moans became a little bit louder.

I could feel him wrap his arms around my back to undo my bra and blushed.

_Are we really going to go this far? _I couldn't help but ask myself as I felt my bra slip off of me and fall to the ground.

I turned redder when he stepped back to look at me.

"God, you are so beautiful." He grinned and quickly came back to me, immediately pressing me back up against the tree with his hands massaging my breasts.

I moaned into his ear and I could feel him shiver against my pale flesh. He started to kiss further down as I tried to take his long black sleeved shirt off of him. He helped me get it off and I smiled when I placed my hands on his hard abs, feeling how strong and muscular he was.

He kissed down to the top of my left breast and teased the tip of my nipple with his tongue. I moaned his name as he started to suck on it while he massaged the other with his soft hand. After he was done with the left breast, he switched to the right one, giving it the same amount of pleasurable treatment.

After he was done, he started to kiss down to my stomach, which made me squirm a little.

"What's wrong Hikari? You nervous?" He looked up, eying me devilishly with that cat-like grin of his.

"Pssh, no!" I exclaimed just as he pulled me down by my waist to the green covered terrain.

He slowly climbed on top on me and kept that same grin playing on his lips.

"Good." Was all he replied back as he began to pull off my ninja shoes and then began to unbutton my pants, throwing them off as quickly as he possibly could.

He then grinned at me again as he gazed at me from head to toe.

"Gorgeous." He spoke breathlessly as I blushed furiously.

He went down, starting at my belly button, and trailed down to just about my panty line with hie warm tongue. I moaned as he started to slide them off carefully with his hands and managed to throw them off to the side along with my pants.

I started to shiver and moan his name as he slowly went down between my lips and tease me with his tongue.

"Kankuro!" I gasped when he showed his tongue inside me and started to suck on my clit hard.

I could feel pressure and pleasure start to build up inside me as he swirled his tongue around in unending circles. I felt my legs start to shake as I slowly released and cried out,

"Mmm, Kankuro!"

When I was done cumming, he sat up and licked his lips seductively.

"You're tasty." He winked at me as I slowly sat up to meet his lips in another passionate kiss.

I blushed when he pulled away, realizing that I was naked and he wasn't.

_Oh I'm going to fix that._ I thought with a contorted grin.

I pushed him on his back and quickly got on top of him as he smiled with skepticism. I threw off his ninja shoes and then I grabbed the hem of his pants and could see how hard his was without even touching him there or even beginning to pull off his pants. I unbuttoned his pants and quickly pulled them off as he did mine and blushed madly when I saw how huge his bulge was.

"Someone's a little aroused." I winked at him and he smirked.

"Yeah, you might wanna fix that seeing as how I took care of you." he winked back and I grinned.

I went back to messing with him and trailed my hands down his chest slowly, making him groan and tense up. When I got down to the hem of his briefs he tensed up more and shivered a little. I teasingly pulled them off and smirked temptingly when I looked at his pulsing member.

I ran my hand along it's length lightly, making Kankuro moan loudly. I leaned down and licked the tip playfully which only made him shiver and moan more.

"Don't tease me Hikari. It's not nice." He seemed to be breathing heavy already.

"Oh alright." I took his entire length in my mouth and and started to suck on him hard.

He moaned my name and I could feel him buck his hips a little bit as he started to shake and groan in pure delight. I could already start to taste his sweet essence. I swallowed all of it and happily sat up to see his pleasurably grinning face. I then crawled up on top of him and kissed his lips lightly as he kissed back lustfully.

He then pulled away and grinned at me with fervor.

"You wanna go all the way?" He asked as he held me close to him with his hands on my hips.

He didn't seem like he wanted to take advantage of the moment we were in and I took his grin as a sign of wanting and much needed love.

I nodded in agreement just as he rolled over on top of me.

"Ready?" he lined him self up at my entrance as I spread my legs out for him.

I nodded again just as he pushed himself into me.

I bit my lip as I heard him moan as he started to go in and out at a slow pace. It was painful at first but when I heard his moans and started to feel his pulsing member inside me, I started to feel unimaginable pleasure.

"Faster...!" I commanded as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck.

He did as I asked and I started to moan loudly and and move with him. Just when I thought the feeling couldn't get any better, I felt a burst of pleasure and cried out his name just as he cried out mine, feeling his hot cum fill me up inside.

He collapsed beside me, taking me and holding me close to his heaving chest.

"Oh Hikari I love you and I always have." He kissed my forehead as I sighed deeply.

"Same here Kankuro. I love you too." I smiled as I nuzzled his neck.

We layed there in the grass with the shade of the tree covering us from head to toe for quiet some time. Then we quickly decided to get dressed when we started to hear rumbles coming from our stomachs. We walked off hand in hand and headed for Ichiraku to catch up with Temari and the guys. I couldn't wait to tell her that her brother, the puppet master was now mine.


End file.
